This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of the Colony Demographics &Informatics (CDI) Unit of the ONPRC Primate Genetics Program is to direct the ONPRC colony genotyping program, ensuring validated parentage and pedigree assignments and the monitoring of population diversity metrics (founder representation, mean kinship values, genetic drift). These analyses inform and support the healthy management of the macaque breeding colonies, by providing accurate information to achieve increased reproductive success and genetic balance in the colony. These efforts also generate the extensive colony pedigree that is the critical foundation for both genetic research investigations and animal model development at the ONPRC. The CDI supports the analysis of biomedical research and colony management data including genotypes and phenotypes, as well as genomic, proteomic, and gene expression data with local annotations including sub-population data on animals (e.g., Indian vs. Chinese origin for rhesus data). The CDI performs parentage genotyping and DNA banking on all ONPRC monkeys. We deliver these resources via our Web based GRIPdb (Genetic Relations and Information of Primates database) to researchers and the Department of Animal Resources (DAR), with whom we work very closely to provide reports for genetically informed colony status and management.